bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Icefern/Archive
Welcome Your wiki... Quite interesting No, please don't eat me. I have a wife and kids, eat them. 18:58, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Sup. Hey wassup ?! Now Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Head's up Don't edit others user pages. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 16:30, June 4, 2011 (UTC) la página de mi amigo Hereis a page, in your honor and memory. please edit it. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! ... Hm... Nope. I don't think we have ever met in our lives. :P Bieberoid YES YOU DID! And I have the topic to prove it! >:P It was a topic for a comment because I didn't want to revive the topic! >:D WARNING: 90% Random 17:35, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I made a huge conspiracy topic showing the connection in which the Bieberoid was going to strike last year. And Maelstrom used that picture of that dog in the topic. So there. How do you like dem applez? "There's only one difference between me and a mad man. I am not mad." -Salvador Dalí (talk) 17:38, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I never said I owned it. Wow, this is becoming a possible argument. I wonder how the Allfor1 account got banned anyways... :/ WARNING: 90% Random 17:39, July 8, 2011 (UTC) You have Respect. Check the very bottom of the "Family" section of my page. The [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Demonis ]]Warlord. 19:59, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey what was that for? Striker826 Everything that shine ain't always gonna be gold ! 16:55, July 21, 2011 (UTC) i like megatroll...could you teach me how so i could make Trollswipe you'll see me tonite actually you wont see me but you'll see your BLOOD and feel my fangs. I am ... your VAMPIRE dearest 20:22, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Crimsonstorm WHY THE HECK am I banned from chat. !!!! Striker826 Everything that shine ain't always gonna be gold ! 03:39, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Then unban meh. Striker826 Everything that shine ain't always gonna be gold ! 03:49, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Pyrus, can u help me make a sig because i do not have one! DarkNovaX (talk) 15:13, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Signature So I want to say " Destruction is what I attack and you will have no chance against me!!! Destruction is what I attack in Red and you will have no chance in Black. Also and in blue and I want it all in Bold. Also at the end I want a picture of a explosion which is down there. After attack i want a pic of Zenthon Titan attacking with his laser full on which is down there. In front of Destruction have a pic of Drago using Dragon Maxiumum Striker. This is on Titanium Dragonoid's page! Okay Thanks your awesome DarkNovaX (talk) 15:47, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Screen shot 2011-07-23 at 1.44.29 AM.JPG Screen shot 2011-07-23 at 1.38.01 AM.JPG okat that's alright i can ask someone else! hey thanks for trollswipe. he is AWESOMESAUCE! you'll see me tonite actually you wont see me but you'll see your BLOOD and feel my fangs. I am ... your VAMPIRE dearest 00:24, July 24, 2011 (UTC) heh Oh hey, I'm doing fine tonight. :) How 'bout you? xD --- Oh thanks, I'll work on that ASAP ~Demiser Check out my channel when you have a moment ;D http://www.youtube.com/user/TheBakuboost?feature=mhee signing off 09:53, August 2, 2011 (UTC) You like the warriors series 'cause I love them.It's Now Or Never (talk) 02:22, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Do you have an account on Warriors Wiki? Because I plan on making one very soon.It's Now Or Never (talk) 02:31, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the Welcome info. Nice to see you. Let Those With Honor, Conquer! 11:47, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Bakugan Brawls Wiki Sorry to bug ya about it, but did you say you wanted to help me with my new wiki? If so you can check out my first and only blog on http://bakuganbrawls.wikia.com. Also, can you remember any other users from the chat room last night that wanted to help? Anyway, leave me a message on my talk page here or there. Once again, sorry to bother you, but I remembered you were there and I could find you so thanks Perseus Haolysce (talk) 23:25, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I read what happened... sorry about that =/ ~ TheWolf1 Ok Ok. Now let me figure out how to do that... found it! I'm committing verbal murder in the major third degree! 00:36, August 6, 2011 (UTC) torevivePGinsertmoreepiknessinprofilekthnxbai The Demon Sweetie. 05:45, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Dude, i was tringing to delete the extra copies. what are you up to?????Zenthon Rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 19:18, August 7, 2011 (UTC) There is no need to add extra copies of photos just to get badges. Jeeeeez calm down, dude i was just correcting your mistakes and watch your mouth.Zenthon Rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 19:49, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Good i hope we can be friends now.Zenthon Rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 19:56, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay. soooooooooo..........what's your favorite Bakugan???Zenthon Rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 20:12, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Mine are: Titanium Dragonoid, Mercury Dragonoid, Mutant Helios, Mutant Taylean, Zenthon, Zenthon Titan, and Slynix.Zenthon Rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 20:20, August 7, 2011 (UTC) cool. I have Pyrus Battle Suit Blasterate with 210 Gs.Zenthon Rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 20:24, August 7, 2011 (UTC) No kidding, i am actully trying to get a darkus Doomtronic too.Zenthon Rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 20:33, August 7, 2011 (UTC) LOLZenthon Rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 20:36, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey. what's up?Zenthon Rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 12:56, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Help! Hey, PYRUSGUARDIAN, can you please help with something? Airzel-of-haos kickbanned me - AGAIN - for no reason. -_-"' Sorry to bother you... ~Valentin 98 Never mind, Airzel-of-haos un-kickbanned me. ~Valentin 98 Hi what's up?Zenthon Rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 19:24, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I just got a ventus 230 g faser titan!!!!!!!Zenthon Rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 21:14, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey! |} I just got ventus Faser Titan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Zenthon Rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 17:17, August 12, 2011 (UTC) please do the profile thing on my account.Mutant helios (talk) 03:27, August 20, 2011 (UTC)mutant helios THANKS U SO MUCH! [[User:DarkNovaX|'''Destruction is what I attack]] [[User talk:DarkNovaX|'and you will have no chance against me!']] 06:40, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I just got a pyrus Reptak and a Darkus Impalaton at wal-mart last night. I just got a pyrus reptak and a darkus impalaton a few days ago.Zenthon Rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 01:57, August 27, 2011 (UTC) why cant i get in the chat . am i blocked? Mutant helios (talk) 13:32, September 3, 2011 (UTC)mutant helios dude i tryed to join the chat and it does not work sorry.... can you unban me now Pyrusmaster82 (talk) 19:47, September 4, 2011 (UTC) oops wrong person You are now able to add a special template for chat-mods. Add this wherever you like on your profile. This template establishes that you are a chat-mod. http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Template:ChatMods Guess what. i just got Pyrus Orbeum, Darkus Skytruss and Ventus Fusion Dragonoid.Zenthon Rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 23:31, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Why can't u get on the chat??? Also I can't battle right now. Sorry. Maybe later. Also what was the message with braviary? [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 00:37, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello are you there? please respondSpectwaver (talk) 11:45, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Haven't seen you since we played the word rhyming game. It's been a long time. Really missed you thoughSpectwaver (talk) 12:07, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Cant chat though, it seems there is a problem with the chat.Spectwaver (talk) 12:30, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ... Is that really something you can't handle yourself? Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 20:01, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Yep. I'm definitely Shadewolf. :) XLord IcewolfX (talk) 03:31, September 18, 2011 (UTC)XLord_IcewolfX Thank you Thank you for the image... It looked good, there was just something missing... I'm the legend, Mr.Amazing, One of the Awesome people, The one and only, THEWOLF1 0,.,0 13:22, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Could you make me one of those, whatchamacallits.... Status bars? AcePyruswolf (talk) 13:38, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Ventus Meta Dragonoid in ball form. Ventus Zenthon on the left, and Ventus Dreadeon on the right. AcePyruswolf (talk) 13:45, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ok Masterpiece of Design lll My Vortex Dragonoid Rules (talk) 18:19, September 18, 2011 (UTC) your gif is ready Masterpiece of Design lll My Vortex Dragonoid Rules (talk) 18:11, September 20, 2011 (UTC) I am trying to get an Aquos Thorak and a Darkus Flytris.Zenthon Rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 19:20, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I just scored a Darkus Doomtronic and a Darkus Flytris.Zenthon Rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 14:12, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey PG how do I make a cool sig with photos and coloured letters?- "Sucking up the world with Dharak! You made the wrong choice (talk) 20:04, October 9, 2011 (UTC)" Lol don't worry xD I was wondering what happened ♫'Demiser♫ 05:13, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I'll get to work on it right away. ~November 5, 2011 18:03 PM I finished the Lumagrowl! It's called Crest Lumagrowl. Here it is. Crest Lumagrowl.png|Haos Crest Lumagrowl ~November 5, 2011 18:22 PM Oh. My. GOD. The impersonator actually ADMITTED hacking my Valentin_98 account on the Bakugan Community in a message on Bakugan Buzz. He even mentioned DB (short for Darkus Brawler on the Bakugan Buzz, who is XReaperX/ReaperX on the Bakugan Community) was involved as well in hacking my account. Here's the message below if you don't believe me. impersonatoradmitting.PNG ~November 6, 2011 0:29 AM Too true. The impersonator also mentioned that he could bring this to a lawsuit or something like that if I posted the message anywhere, but he was obviously lying since on the Bakugan Community, I posted messages that cyberbullies sent me where they threatened to hack my account and etc. in topics, and later, they were the ones who got into trouble because of the crimes they commited and no "lawsuits" or the like were involved. However, I'm wondering if people on the Bakugan Community should see that message as well. But, I did send it to Spin Master, so yeah. What do you think? ~November 6, 2011 1:03 AM OK. I'll probably send it to Aquamentus as well, since I trust him as well. What do you think? ~November 6, 2011 7:52 AM Alright. I'll show it to him. But how will I show that message to the Bakugan Community, on it? If you and/or anyone on the Wikia posts it on the Bakugan Community and explain everything about that message like I did (where XReaperX was involved in hacking my account) in a topic, you guys might get in trouble for posting the message since it be might considered as "private information" to Spin Master, when it isn't "private information" at all. What do you think? ~November 6, 2011 8:18 AM Oh wow... I just got an email from Spin Master, and it appeared to be that they saw the new evidence (the message where the impersonator admitted hacking my account). However, they said they won't unban my Valentin_98 account on the Bakugan Community because of those bad things I didn't do. Yet, the proof that shows that I'm innocent is RIGHT IN FRONT OF THEM (Spin Master). I'm seriously mad and a little upset over this. What should I do? ~November 9, 2011 14:24 PM can you unnbann me Can't explain it. Try looking on YouTube. If there's nothing, I'll try to explain it. |} 03:58, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry I am not a troll Look I am sorry please take me back I am new I am good and a fan of bakugan. Wallaceheros (talk) 01:26, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Wallaceheros But who did kickban me Wallaceheros (talk) 01:35, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Wallaceheros Hola PG :) Here it is. http://tinypic.com/r/2l2tqt/5 ♫Demiser'♫ 08:44, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Bakugan Contest Hey there PG, so far, your work looks great.:) I'm just going to remind you that you have a day left to submit your work in. Good luck! :) Oh god... Look at this...http://my.bakugan.com/orca/#topic/--2011-11-26.htm. I even got a screenshot, which is below. impersonatorsfconfession.PNG|The Impersonator's Confession ~November 26, 2011 11:06 AM No idea at all. ~December 17, 2011 12:15 AM '''ok will try ' hey can you help me? i want to know how you put that black thing called zekrom on taylean2002's page and how it can scroll down with you Thanks in advance! It's Snivy,i'm too cool for emolga. See ya. 08:16, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey you like the warriors series too I love those books Kodokor12 (talk) 07:42, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Infobox pictures Notice the pages of Maxus Helios MK2 and Cross Dragonoid. Its picture was not its toy versions of themslves. Tobs29 (talk) 14:05, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Long time no talk Thanks although it did not came without Trials and Tribulations. Literally and figuratively. Justice without Power is Useless, Power without Justice is Tyranny. 04:23, November 28, 2014 (UTC)